Remember Us
by BleachLover2346
Summary: I've tried to forget her: that smile, bright laugh and beautiful aura. I tried with all my power but I couldn't forget the love of my life, the one person who opened my eyes to love. Everyone told me to forget her and to move on, I thought it would be the best, that it would settle the throbbing pain in my heart... but I was wrong. I can't live without her. R&R (Preview)
1. Prologue

My first year of high school was nothing out of the ordinary: new people, classes, courses and feelings. Everything was completely normal and I thought my life was just starting off.

I thought that for the longest time, until I met her.

The girl from class 1-E.

At first we couldn't stand each other and wanted to kill one other, but soon with time things changed. She grew on me like moss on tree's…and gradually, I fell in love with the fowl mouth girl.

I know it seems crazy, right?

I'm a nice guy with: brains, charm, looks and wisdom. But yet, my heart cried for the girl in 1-E. Maybe it was her charm that came out once in a while or the shy side that poked through. Either way the vixen caught my attention along with my virgin heart.

My brain was rattled as I came to terms with my emotions, I didn't want to think I could fall for someone like that girl.

Heck, what was there to like?

She's rude like a spoiled rich kid, strong like a bull, has a mouth of a trucker and find's joy in hitting me. There should be nothing for me to like!

Besides, I've always' had an eye for a girl in my class, she was everything I wanted: shy, timid, cute, caring, polite and good at cooking. She was my idle girl through the years leading into high school and she should have stayed that way. Perfect.

Instead I fell in love with the opposite! What's wrong with me?!

I couldn't understand why and used to wrestle with myself at night. It got so bad that I couldn't sleep without dreaming about the demon: her smile, beautiful laughter, kind eyes, elegant aura, perfect lips and that stupid bow.

She got…she got me good.

Everyone seemed to notice the change in my personality: dad, brothers, friends, teachers and herself. I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling her my feelings.

The dreams were only the beginning.

I started watching her from a distance, texting her and making lunch plans to tell her, but usually something would come up. Eventually, I got sick of these new habits and ambushed her on the way to school.

Standing at the gates as students started to file into the yard, I remember grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. Fighting for me to release she gritted her teeth: "Let me go, pervert", she yelled until locking with my eyes and noticing the serious glimmer. "What is it?" her plush lips shimmered in the winter air as snow slowly began to fall.

I didn't stop looking into her eyes as I held her wrist tightly, not wanting her to leave me.

"S-S-S-", nerves started to get the best of me and I couldn't continue.

"Spit it out already!" she shouted as she desperately stared into my eyes.

Students stopped when they heard the shout and watched. The forming group made my throat clog, hands calmly and thoughts rambling in my ear.

Finally she got fed-up of the act and pulled her wrist out of my hand. "Be a man", I heard her growl as she went to dash away.

Time seemed to freeze as I stood there in the falling snow, students watching with a close eye and boys glaring rather furiously. Everyone probably thinking I'm trying to force her to do something, but I'm not!

'_Be a man' _echoed my mind as I looked at her back covered in a jacket and red scarf swirling with her movement.

I can't take it! Who does this chick think she is?! I'm tired of these sleepless nights, constant thoughts and habits! I just want her to know my feelings!

Time played slowly as I watched her back and the anger raged inside of me.

Without thinking I grabbed her again and pulled her into my chest, having her breast against me making a blush cover our cheeks. Her bright eyes shimmered with the snowflakes kissing her hair and lashes.

I tried to say it but couldn't. When she craned her neck forward I went in for the only thing I could do… kiss her.

Our lips met and instantly fireworks covered my eyes: they were so soft, warm, smooth… perfect.

When gasps filled the snowflakes I began to pull away from her lips, when I felt her hands gripping my jacket tightly, almost like she didn't want me to stop.

"Suki dayo (I love you)", stepped back expecting a punch or kick from the vixen.

Instead of violence she stared with big dough-eyes and flushed cheeks, hands clamped together as her breath fogged the air.

I waited for a while, hoping she would say something in return but nothing came.

The group watched engorged with curiosity.

With every waiting moment I couldn't take it anymore and walked off into the school, humiliated by what I just did and the audience.

I never knew I could walk this fast but it seemed like it took me seconds to get to the shoe cubbies, where my best friend met me with a smile. "What took you so lo—"he tried.

"I don't want to talk about it", I snapped as I went to open my locker.

The blush on my cheeks didn't want to go away nor did the tears welling in my eyes. I wanted to hide in sorrow, pray to Kami (god) for everyone to forget that happened but I have to be a man now. There was no going back.

_私__た __ち__の__始__ま__り_[Our beginning…]

"Did something happen?" he pushed.

I gritted my teeth as I swung the door open and looked at my shoes, then, it the shine of the leather I noticed the girl standing behind me with her eyes hidden in her long bangs. Such a sight made me stop and stare at the reflection; it had to be my imagination tricking me, right?

"Ohayou—"my friend went to greet her but she was fast.

She gripped my scarf making my body face her. I noticed the bright blush as she bared her teeth in a shaken matter, hands still gripping my scarf that had fallen into her possession revealing my tie.

I stared at the teen as she firmed pressed her lips together trying to find her courage.

"Baka, aishitemasu! (Idiot, I love you)" I watched her lips form those words that made my heart flutter.

Still in a daze quickly she grabbed my tie and yanked me down to her height to meet her lips once again.

Blush burned my cheeks as I felt her trembling lips on mine, and the bliss fireworks begin to explode.

"Seems like something did happen", I heard my friend snickered from beside me. It wasn't long till students noticed and the annoying: 'awe' began throughout the shoe room.

That was the day my relationship with the foul mouth vixen started and from the beginning I fall deeper in love with her.

Its' funny how we began but terrible how we ended.

I loved her with all of my heart, soul and body; there was never a moment I stopped.

Even now, I still love that vixen. But, I know she doesn't anymore, there no doubt about it.

She forgot all about me.

Not on purpose but due to an accident that occurred about a year ago.

It happened during the summer when she and her family took a trip to her grand-parent's house in the country of Japan. Luckily she asked me to tag along since we've been dating for more than two years and she wanted me to meet the rest of her family.

We were going to be there for a week or two just to get used to each other, and spend time with the elder folks. I thought it was going to be a step in the right direction for our relationship…. Everything would be perfect for our last year in high school… but I was wrong.

All I remember was waking up to her lips on my forehead and her smiling face: "Good-morning", such a tone ran shivers down my spine and I looked up into her eyes.

I always woke up happy with her.

"It's a good-morning now", I reply trying to pull her into my arms but she leaned back out of my reach. "Come on, you usually let me hold you", whining for her cruelty she smiled.

"Not today, baka" that's when I noticed her attire. She was dressed and not in her pajama's.

I snuggled my face into her stomach as she sat at my side. "Who dressed you?" I nearly growled in a joking matter.

"Why?" she ran her fingers through my hair as I enjoyed the comfort of her stomach.

"It's my job: to undress and dress you, baka" a blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at the nap of my neck.

"If I waited for you then I couldn't get things done".

"You aren't doing anything right now", I snapped calmly.

She sighed before standing up "Actually, I have to bike to the store for Grandma".

I sat up with my eyes on my girlfriend a little unpleased for the news; I can trust her but she's a little—more like a lot clumsy. Anything could happen with her on a bike going down the country hills at that speed.

"I don't think so", a frown covered her lips as I stood up. "You're too clumsy for a bike".

Then the tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I am not! I'm going to be an adult and I'm perfectly capable!" she argued.

"I don't think so, last time you ran into the mailbox", I snorted.

She gawked loudly. "We both know why that happened: you and your stamina at night" we both blushed madly for the remark and looked away.

Silence fell as I recalled that night and the empty house that soon filled with noise. It wasn't the first time.

"Still, I don't trust you on a bike", there are bruises and bumped on her skin that aren't caused by me. Several people started to think it was and I had to stop her from doing anything: sports, running, wrestling and more. I couldn't have her dad or uncle of hers' seeing that; I'm too young to die.

Rolling her eyes she went to the door but I stepped in front of her. "I'm not joking".

Staring into her eyes she seemed down for my actions, I know she wants independence but I'm too afraid of something happening.

As she thought of what to say the door began to open, and her grandmother appeared with her wrinkled kind face. "Now, now, my dear" she started before she looked at her grand-daughter. "There's no need to reject, the store is just down the hill. You can watch her from the balcony if you want", she smiled brightly.

"See! Grandma even thinks I can go get it", my girlfriend snapped before pushing me out of the way and into the hallway. "I'll be back", she turned and gave me one last kiss before heading to the entrance.

"I love you!" I called out.

Waiting for her to appear again I stared down the hallway.

Quickly she peeked out from the corner and smiled: "Suki dayo, baka". (I love you too, idiot).

That was the last time we were a couple.

は

_[This is our ending…]_

I got dressed quickly and headed to the balcony to watch her go to the store. Her grandmother stood next to me as we watched her wave to her dad, who had been working on their car in the driveway. Her smile was bright as she quickly grabbed the bike next to the gate and jogged to the street.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when she got on the bike and headed to the store.

"It's refreshing to know my grand-daughter has a nice young boy like you to take care of her", shocked slightly by the old woman's words I took my eyes off the vixen, and looked at the old woman. "Now, I know that when I pass-away you will be there to comfort her and someday give me great-grandchildren".

Cheeks red from embarrassment I looked down to the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed dear, I heard everything you were telling my grand-daughter before she left", and she thought that was going to help me?

Steam started to come from my face as I thought about the things I say. I can't believe she heard that?! Her grandmother! What if her Uncle—

I can't think like that, it's not good for me, I'll turn into a ghost if I think about that man and her cousin.

Subsiding from embarrassment I looked over to the street where my girlfriend was riding down the hill, noticing her speed I prayed she'd slow down.

I could see the little shop at the bottom and truck coming her way…

"STOP!" I screamed but there was no use... she can't hear me.

Quickly I went sprinting out of the house and to the hill she was heading down.

My leg's burning and lung on fire as I slide down the street, her father yelling after me in a frantic hurry and her uncle close behind.

From there everything seemed mute.

Arriving at the scene: bike tossed to the side, truck driver getting out the vehicle and my girlfriend… laying on the grass that was painted red.

Screaming her name I slide to her side and held her body in my arms, frantic and terrified.

There was blood coming from her head and dripping over my clothing as I tried to wake her up, but there was no use. I wrapped her head in my shirt to add pressure and to stop the bleeding while her uncle called an ambulance that seemed to arrive in seconds.

I knew she shouldn't have rode that bike! I knew it….I knew it!

But….But, why didn't I stop her…?

That summer seemed perfect but ended up a nightmare.

First, the accident that left my love in a coma.

I stayed in that hospital day and night, waiting for her to open her eyes and speak my name. Night after night, I listened to the beeping of the monitors, the sound of breath and slept on the little edge of her bed or on her chest listening to her heart.

There was never a moment I stopped praying and pleading for her to live… to come back to me. That's all I wanted.

I would give anything to have her back: my clothes, food, life, heart… anything, just for her.

Then she woke up… that's when our relationship truly ended.

"Who are you?"

The trauma from the fall has caused memory loss, she forgot everything about me… about us.

* * *

><p>The characters are a little OOCAU. [Warning]


	2. Chapter 1:We fall together

I fall in love with her for a reason. It may not be a fair reason but it was worth the time and effort.

Maybe, I was dealt this hand on purpose, that faith has something waiting for me or maybe to waken the side of that girl in 1-E. Perhaps I was just a pone to faiths greater plan.

If I never fell for her I would have never seen the true side of a foul mouth woman. There's so much more to them than just their words and actions, they are quiet complex and mesmerizing for a human. She taught me that with every smile, laugh, punch, tear and kiss. She opened my eyes to the greater world around me and introduced me to the deeper side of foul women.

Even though my heartbreaks every moment I see her, I can't help but thank her inside.

Thank her for loving me with all she had, opening my eyes to the world and allowing me to love her each day. Even now, I still love her. I would give anything just to have her love me again, even if it were just for a millisecond. At least that would set my heart at ease and stop the cracks that grow with every glance.

I don't know what I did to deserve this, being forgotten is worse than a breakup.

I remember every moment we had: happy and sad. Her soul and body are still carved into my skull like a burning candle in a dark room. But, she doesn't remember any of it, that what hurts the most.

I guess it's a dirty trick that was played on me. Perhaps this is my secret pleasure. It's my little secret…the secret of us.

"You need to stop being so down", a hand shook my back and rocked my desk. "You need to get back out there and grab a new girl".

"Like who?" raising a brow I leaned closer to the tall skinny nerd in front of me, he's known as the pervert of the graduating class but, as his best-friend I know him by: Shu.

Flustered, he scratched the back of his head moving his glasses in the process. "Well…" he trailed off. "I think you might have a chance with Ruri-chan like you—"a quick slap from the girl in question made him quiet.

"Baka! What rumors are you trying to spread around now?" short, nerdy and strict are the perfect words to describe Miyamoto Ruri. She's known for her brains but I manage to beat her every year on the exam, that pisses her off extremely but its' fun to see.

Shu glared down at Ruri with furious eyes, I turned away from the two and looked out to the sky.

It's seems bluer today.

"Maybe you two should go out", I stood from my desk and walked past the two corralling lovers. Both had stopped growling at each other and watched my back as I entered the hallway.

I should move on but it's too hard. My heart wants her still…I still want her.

I still love her…

Sighing heavily I kept down the hallways filled with students. Usually when they see me they start to whisper things like: "He's so hot!" and their friends would follow through with: "He's smart too", then the annoying squeal that burned my ears.

When I was taken they, would do the same thing but my girlfriend would shut-them-up by grabbing my hand or cuddling into my like a dog protecting their territory. It was cute but a pain in the ass.

"Raku!" rolling my eyes for the sound of Shu's voice I quickened my step trying to get away.

I could hear him getting closer, his shoes on the floor and clothing rippling in his speed.

Here's the thing about Shu: he's nerdy beyond belief and he's smart, despite his obsession with the female anatomy, he's fast (too fast for his own good) but clumsy.

Trying to ignore the screams of Shu I turned a corner to the stairs but was forced to stop.

I came nose-to-nose with… with…_her. _

"Uh..."enable to talk and move I stared into her bright sky blue eyes shimmering with shock as blush painted my cheeks. Her breath tickled my lips in a frozen shock.

'_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kisu! Kisu! (Kiss, Kiss)' _my thoughts screamed but I fought the urge.

"Raaaaakuuuuu!" with that finally scream of my name Shu came flying around the corner like a mad-man, sending both her and I into the air down the stairs.

私たちは一緒に落ちる

[We fall together]

As a reaction I pulled her body into me and wrapped my arms tightly around her skim frame, she fit like a glove.

Bracing for impact I relaxed against her while her long hair swirled over my uniform leaving the scent of her shampoo: watermelon.

My back burned as it slammed into the white wall sending a loud groan from my lips as I slid to the ground with the beauty in arms. I could feel her trembling and the tension in her body as she waited for impact.

Panting in pain I clenched her shirt tightly as the stinging sensation ran through my back, nearly paralyzing my senses. "…Daijobudesuka? (Are you okay?)" I whispered in pain.

Quickly coming to terms with events she looked over to assess the situation. Body against body, her frame in my arms and the pain in my back. "Hai… (Yes) " she squeaked.

"Glad to hear it", she crawled off my lap as I tried to get up from the floor.

Sharp pain ran down my back as I pushed off the wall, its worse than I thought it would be, it feels like my whole back is on fire. "I should ask you the same question: are you okay?" her sweet voice sang in my ear.

I wanted to get up and end the pity-party but there wasn't any way that would happen.

"Don't worry about me—", I tired.

"Baka" she smiled. My heart began to race, the last time she smiled for me was before she left her grandmothers. "Of course I'm going to worry, you got hurt saving me, don't try and play 'tough-guy' on me", going against my protest she wrapped my arm around her shoulder and helped me to my feet. "I'm going to take you to the nurse".

I should thank Shu and his clumsiness because this is the first time in a year I got to be around her.

A blush sneered my cheeks as she led me down the stairs to the second floor. I kept my eyes on the floor watching her blue skirt flutter with each step we took: long legs like I remember, tall and slim body that's nimble, flexible and strong; long blonde hair that felt like silk and bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. Kirisaki Chitoge: my first everything and heart's desire.

She doesn't know that though. In her mind, I'm just a stranger who saved her from a nasty fall. I wish she knew more about me.

"Thanks…" I managed to whisper under my hair.

Her eyes narrowed as she blushed: "It's nothing".

Seeing the blush gave me hope: maybe she remembers me or something is stirring inside, something that is unknown to her heart.

Eager to ask I bit my tongue. There's no way she would remember, there's not a chance: how can a fall bring back two years of memories? It's impossible.

I kept my mouth shut the either time we walked to the nurses office, unsure of what to say or to bring up the past, but broken by the troubles in my mind.

I wanted to talk like we used to: never boring, always funny and completely understood. There was never a moment I had to explain things, she knew what I meant… even if it were just mumbles of craziness.

Chitoge understood.

I miss that… I missed being understood by someone.

I may have Shu but, it's not the same. Most the time he's off in his own world calculating the size of breasts or something perverted. I would try to get into his mind but, I'm positive it would take away my perfect I.Q.

So, I stopped talking about my issues with Shu, well the ones that involve the opposite sex; it only brought the pervert out of him.

"How's your back feeling?"

"It still hurts", I replied with a slight smile.

Her eyes connected with mine as we came to the nurse's door.

Big shimmering, bright and beautiful eyes. I love those eyes.

I pulled myself together and placed my eyes on the door in front of us; I can't do this anymore. Those habits that I fought so hard to break, can't come back now… they just can't.

"Nurse?" the room was dark as she sat me on the bed.

Seeing as there was no other patience and the door is unlocked, the nurse must've went on break. Glancing to the clock I figured she wouldn't be here for another hour since lunch just started.

"She's not here", I stood from the bed. "No point in—"

"Oh no you don't", she insisted with a quick push. Her strength knocked me back into the bed, such quick movement caused me pain; but the vixen didn't seem to care. "You're getting treated whether you like it or not".

Stubborn! She's always been stubborn, since the day we met and she punched me for no reason. I can still remember walking with Shu and magically a fist connected with my face. The pain was excruciating!

It's funny that we are in the nurse's office because this is the first place Chitoge and I really started to talk. After her quick punch, my nose started to bleed like no-tomorrow and the girl had to bring me here. The nurse never showed, even after the bell, and Chitoge wouldn't let me leave.

We sat here talking about ourselves, that's when we became friends.

"Who's going to treat my injuries if there is no one here?" with her hands still resting on my shoulders I sighed from her persistence. There was no way out of here, she'll probably keep me here till the nurse comes back.

I really dislike nurse's offices, same goes for doctor's offices.

Her cheeks puffed with air while she thought about what to do: chase down the nurse, bring me to the hospital or sit tight. Hopefully she's doesn't do any of those, I would rather go back to class and get the rest of the day over with.

I groaned under my breath when her eyes lite-up: "I'll treat you!" she exclaimed, I could hear the determination dripping from her lips, sending a cold chill down my spine. G-Great…

"You don't have to do that for me, Chitoge" I insisted.

Her cheek turned red; is she really that mad? Or is it just determination?

"Y-Y-You…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out", mimicking her exact words I leaned back on the mattress and watched her fidget with her skirt.

"Y-You…" eyes on the floor burning away the tiles and neck turning red, I noticed the embarrassment spewing out of her soul. "….You used my given name" she whispered under her breath.

Stoned by her reaction I froze.

She got that embarrassed over that? I thought she might've had a fever or I said something wrong. But… she got that red over her given name?

I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to hold it in.

Just like her, getting embarrassed over the dumbest things and using violence to resolve her embarrassment. Wait-

I forgot about her violent side, I'm not used to seeing it. So, when she through an upper-cut to my jaw I was caught off guard.

"Itai! Itai! (ouch, ouch)" I shouted while holding my chin.

My pain didn't faze her, she merely glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "There's plenty more if you want to keep making fun of me" she hissed.

Now, that's Chitoge.

"You haven't changed, baka" I snickered to the side.

"What did you say?" she heard me? How?

Sweat began to drip down my neck from the intense stares she was giving me. I thought she was murdering me with her eyes. "I said: some nurse you are" flustered I pulled something out of the air without a filter. Maybe, it would have been best to just tell her the truth.

"Shut-up" bright blue fires grew in her orbs.

When I didn't react she seemed to stop being so mad, instead there was a brief moment of silence as I stared into her eyes. It's weird, we used to do that all the time and it was like we were talking without our mouths.

Pulling back quickly she sighed with a blush.

"I'll get something's to treat you" she announced before dashing into the nurse's cabinets.

When the curtains closed I heaved a loud sigh and scratched the back of my head, frustrated with these events.

I'm overjoyed that I get to spend time with Chitoge, I couldn't be happier. But it hurts… it hurts like a bitch. I wanted to just… just tell her, tell her everything: what I want to do to her but mostly… what I have to say to her. There is so much I wanted to tell her.

I wanted to tell her about my future, family and more, but I really want to tell her the same words that started our relationship: Suki Dayo (I love you). If I could I would sing those two words to her repeatedly. I just wanted her to know but I can't tell her, I have no idea what it'll do to her or if it will only hurt me in the end.

Do I want to hurt more? No really, everything that's happened today is enough: being told to move on, the stairs, my back, being with her and the recent upper-cut.

I'm a huge fan of pain but sometimes it's alright, just a little of it, not a chain of events.

Should I try and see if she remembers me? Maybe, she's holding back because I've never mentioned anything. Perhaps she doesn't know how to tell me. Could that be it?

There's moments she acts like she used to, but then there are times she's completely different. I don't know!

It's torture, pure torture.

"_Be a man!"_ her words from the past still haunt me, it's almost like the old Chitoge is trying to reach me and tell me: I'm here! I never left!

What am I thinking? There's no way she's there, right? Maybe it's' best I just forget about everything: her and us. There would be no pain—… what am I thinking? If Chitoge knew what I was thinking… she would beat the stupid out of me.

That's it… I'm at a stand-still.

Rattling came from the curtains and I looked up to meet a falling blonde. Medication, ice-packs and bandages scattered the air as she fall towards me. Typical!

I sat shocked when her face landed in my stomach, I didn't know whether to touch her or just let her recover, either way, I was going to get hit for this.

Blush painted my cheeks, they seemed to be pink today since we started talking, and I wouldn't be surprised if they permanently stayed blushed.

Slowly she lifted her head only to meet my white shirt and the scent of body. Her eyes scaled up towards my face, that's when she noticed where she had landed.

"Pervert!" she howled before punching me in the stomach.

Doubling over in pain I looked up at the blonde with anger. "Pervert?! You fall on me!"

"I know there must be some disgusting thoughts rambling in your head", such a weak argument was like a slap in the face. She's making me seem like Shu. Are you kidding me?

"I was not", quickly denying she smirked.

Gradually we dropped the subject and she went to dressing my back. Turns out its' bruised and scratched badly, no wonder there was so much pain.

It must have hit the railing pretty hard, not to mention the wall. The scratches must be from the dirty, stones and whatever's on the stairway from students.

The rooms silent, a little too quiet.

Yet again, it's a little awkward for her. In her mind this is her first time seeing me without a shirt, probably the first time she's ever been alone with a boy.

It's rough for me too. This is the first time in over a year I've been touched by a woman. Just her fingers on my back sent me to a deep blush; maybe she was right earlier, perhaps hanging out with Shu is melting my brain into a perverted ball.

I should ask her about her memories, it's either now or never, and I don't know if I'll have this chance again. What's the worst that could happen?

Just her Uncle finding out: he'd probably come to the school and cut me into pieces. Her cousin would be no different, but instead she would put more pain and time into my death.

Thinking about the two gave me the chills.

"Oh, gomen'nasai (I'm sorry)", perking up for the apology I looked over my shoulder.

I noticed that her entire face was pink and turned away, she didn't need me knowing that she's embarrassed again.

"For what?"

Chitoge went quiet but I could feel her fingers pressing bandages over my cuts. "I thought I touched you in the wrong place", blood rushed to my face. I thought I was going to become a giant puddle or turn into a flame since I was so hot.

"No…No, you didn't" I stuttered in embarrassment. This is just like the time I was talking to her grandmother. "I was just thinking about something".

"Oh" she simply answered before proceeding to tend my wounds.

Then silence fall again. I hate the silence.

"Say, do you remember anything about me?" I managed to ask, I wasn't sure if it's the right thing but it's worth a shot.

"We only met today, I don't even know your name" she told me.

I could hear my heart cracking slowly before it scattered into tiny pieces. That's it? She's just doing this out of her heart. What a….a…relief?

I wanted to cry, maybe scream my feelings at her. Tell her how it hurts… how it hurts to be forgotten by the one you love.

I want to. I truly want to.

But, I didn't.

* * *

><p>~*~ <em>Remember Us ~*~<em>

Later that night I sat in my room, isolated from my family… from the world.

I didn't want to see anyone not: my father, brothers, or friends. I just wanted to be alone to think about something's.

Since I got home, I've been laying on my bed thinking about what happened in the nurse's office, the stair-case and the way Chitoge reacted. She didn't seem like herself.

Usually when she's with strangers she acts like a goodie-two shoes but today, with me, she acted like herself. She acted exactly the way she did when she sent me to the nurse's office in our first year.

Is this a sign? Perhaps, I'm supposed to keep trying.

Then again, I don't want to be seen as a stalker.

What should I do?

Tossing and turning in my bed, I rolled onto my side to see my desk. Resting next to my lamp is a picture of me and Chitoge: we're laughing in the snow.

I remember that day, it was a week after our two-year anniversary. We had decided to celebrate by going for a walk in the park, that's when out of the blue, she throw a snow-ball at me. Instantly a full-on war began: snow went flying through the air along with insults.

We hadn't noticed the presence of my brother, but he noticed us right away.

In the spur of the moment, he snapped that picture.

Those were so fun times. I miss those, I want them back.

I want her!

"_Fight then, Baka!"_ a voice screamed in my ear.

Without thinking, I grabbed my phone and called Shu.

"Koni—"he yawned.

"Shu, I need your help with something".

"What is it?" I could hear him tapping his pen on his desk, he's probably doing homework.

"I want to do everything over again", the line went silent for a while and the pen had dropped. "Shu?"

"Are you drunk? Doing drugs?" he snapped. "Wait… what is it you want to do again?"

Pressing my lips firmly together I stared at the picture on my desk. "I want to try and get Chitoge back".

It's final. Whether she's forgotten everything about me, doesn't know who I am or understands what I have to say…I'm going to try, no matter what. Even if that means… starting a new relationship with her.

I will love her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinces its new year's, I thought I'd release chapter one. <strong>

**This story will continue once: The Bucket List or Sakura Ai are completed. Please tell me what you think so far, and don't be afraid to ask questions. **

**Love, **

**Bleachlover2346~**


End file.
